


Something Earned

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Auror Training Mentioned, Aurors, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sweet, The Goldstein are the best and most loving sisters, You can't change my mind, celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Tina is finally hired as an Auror, and she and Queenie celebrate the accomplishment.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Something Earned

**Author's Note:**

> So, after my two most recent longer fics I both had no idea what to write and also kinda needed to write something shorter. A friend suggested I give Tina a gen fic of her own, much like I did with Newt in 'Something New'. And this came to life not more than a few days later! Will say with posting this once again, there's nothing I am writing currently. So, ideas maybe? I don't know?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and please leave Comments and Kudos if you feel like it!

Tina walks up the steps and hallway of her apartment slowly and carefully, making a great effort to be as quiet as possible. Hoping to not wake Mrs. Espisito. But it was difficult with her excitement, having just passed the Auror exam and been hired by MACUSA. 

Though the exam was rigorous and she should be exhausted from it, pure enthusiasm and triumph has her adrenaline pumping. No amount of effort could manage to completely make her still or silent, and her shaking makes the door handle rattle as she opens it. Queenie reads her mind the second she crosses the threshold and gives her a grin. The two of them dissolve into laughter and quiet shrieks when the younger witch goes and envelops her sister in a close embrace. Pausing for only a second to get themselves inside and to close the door behind them. 

“Oh, Teenie, that is so amazing! You did it, you finally did it. Of course you could but- ahh! I’m so happy for you.” Queenie pours out, while Tina moves to put a few silencing charms on their small space.

“I know. It took a lot of time...but they hired me! I start my first shift on Monday, I’ll get my badge, assigned to my precinct, and given my first case, probably.” Saying it, Tina spaces out for a second. Remembering all she did to get here. 

Nearly three years ago, she was waking up at six in the morning to be the first at the MACUSA office to apply for a spot in the academy- fresh out of Ilvermorny just a few weeks before that. The dreaded three days before she was scheduled for an interview and being picked out by Graves to have a spot in the training program for new Aurors.

Through the next few years, she worked tirelessly- both training and keeping a paying job at a no-maj factory down the road. There were many failures and successes as she proved to her instructors, and at times herself that she had what it took to be an Auror. Sparring match after sparring match made her stronger and quicker with her wand than she has ever prepared to be. Dozens and dozens of cases explicitly made to throw off new investigators made her mind sharper and more critical than it ever had been. Honing the natural intuition that still tended to make her have snap reactions. 

Until finally, more recently, she was allowed to take the final exam and get a job at MACUSA. 

And being told by Graves and Piqirey herself, she was officially an Auror now. For the first time since Queenie warned her it was fruitless, her past silly crush on Graves didn’t fluster Tina in front of her new boss, and she shook both of their hands as they handed her the certification.

“Congratulations, sister. You so earned this, more than you even think.” Queenie’s bright voice chimes and draws her attention again. “Come on, dinners still warm, eat up. Then we’re gonna celebrate!”

“Queenie, no. I just spent three hours doing drills and another four waiting for news- I don’t think dancing is really an option.” Tina says. Knowing her elation was hiding the sore muscles and stiffness that came with testing her physical and mental endurance. Any other night going out would be fun, but she was already anticipating aching muscles in the morning. 

Her blonde sister gives a sly grin, moving to open a cabinet. “Who says we have to go out?” Revealing a bottle of Firewisky and Gigglewater. 

“Queenie!” Tina tries to admonish, but starts to laugh. Of course her sister would bring something to celebrate home. “Thank you, Queenie, that’s thoughtful of you. Just, nothing illegal next time?”

“Cross my heart- as long as you’ll have a drink with me!” Queenie promises. Hoping to enjoy a night with her sister before her career as a rule enforcer starts. 

“Fair enough.” Tina relents. She was going to be an Auror now, but she didn’t have to start enforcing anything just yet. Especially with Queenie, who was nothing if not well-intentioned at heart. 

The two of them finish their dinner in peace, and pour several shots of giggle water in some wine glasses when they are finished, and enjoy the relaxing feeling of the laughter as they talk with anticipation about the way things will change now. Tina could quit her work at the shirt factory finally, as her job at MACUSA would pay a significant amount more than she is currently making. As well as having her wage be given to her in wizarding currency, opposed no-maj money. Her job as an Auror wouldn’t make them wealthy by any definition, but things certainly would be easier with the extra income.

Tina would still have become an Auror if it only paid dirt, of course. She didn’t train endlessly for years, just for a raise. But the thought of not having to worry about paying the landlord was nice. 

Queenie was planning on quitting and applying for a job at MACUSA too. Perhaps as an assistant or the like. Just so they could work closer together, keep an eye on one another. Like it always had been. The idea of having Queenie around MACUSA made Tina feel even better- being able to look after her baby sister was always a plus. 

Tina laughs again, even after her last drink is downed and the effects are worn off. Simply because she is happy and excited. Looking forward to the start of the next week and, hopefully, a long career.


End file.
